Nicole's new world
by 1914 guy
Summary: Eggman and he's empire has been defeated. The freedom fighters were celebrating their victory. at the same time Nicole was sorting out the computer programs at Robotropolis she caught a computer virus that turned her into the evil iron Nicole. Now with Robotropolis's robots and a intelligent minds she begins her conquest of the world. A world with only... Women. Warning yuri.
1. Fiona 1

Sonic was in his home with Tails, Amy, Bunnie, Blaze and Rouge. They were celebrating the defeat of Doctor Eggman and the downfall of Robotropolis.

"Okay is everyone here?!" Sonic shouted out.

" Almost!... We're still waiting for Sally." Said Tails.

Then the door opened, revealing Sally as she walked in.

"Oh, hey Sal. What took you so long?" asked Sonic as he walked over to Sally.

"Well, I was in Robotropolis, sorting out the computer system. But don't worry, Nicole is sorting it out." Sally smiled.

"Well, that's good. Okay, everyone! Now that we're all here, I'd like to propose a toast to the defeat of Eggman and his empire." Said Sonic, as he got his drink and held it up. "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Said everyone as they did the same.

Then the lights flickered on and off, and the TV turned on.

"Huh? What's going on?" Blaze asked, shocked.

The TV showed a Mobian lynx wearing a black Chinese dress, her eyes shining crimson.

"Wait... Is that?" Sonic muttered, as he looked at the TV.

" Nicole!" Sally gasped in shock at what she saw.

" Nah... Iron Nicole." Bunnie corrected, running a hand over her metal arm.

"Greetings, everyone... If you're seeing this, then you know that all your televisions, computers and radios have been hijacked, so that I can broadcast this message. I have now taken control of Robotropolis and through that, the internet, allowing me to spread out across the entire planet. At this moment, I have dispatched robots to all capital cities. But do not fear... We are not going to turn you all into robots. It doesn't mean that we are not going to do something to you." Iron Nicole said, with a dark smile.

Then the TV went dark.

"What is she doing!?" shouted Blaze.

"Yeah and how did she take control of Robotropolis?" added Tails.

All of them looked at Sally with a mixture of anger and fear.

"I only plugged her in to sort out some programs... She probably absorbed a virus while she was going through the computers... And that could be the reason why she is Iron Nicole." Sally said, guessing.

Then the sound of screaming interrupted them.

"What's that!?" Amy whimpered.

Rouge slipped over to the window, to see what was going on.

" ... Er guys? I think we should go. Now." Said Rouge, as she looked out of the window.

" Why?" asked Sonic, as he glanced at Rouge.

" See for yourself." Rouge replied, as she pointed outside.

All of them looked out of the window, where they saw the robots that Iron Nicole sent out- modified SWATbots. The robots had started rounding up everyone in Knothole.

"Quick, everyone to the back door! We can make a run for it!" Sally ordered.

Sonic, Sally, Tails, Amy, Bunnie, Blaze and Rouge ran out of the house and into the forest. After a hour, they decided to take a break.

"Okay *Whew* I think we can stop now." Sonic wheezed, as he stopped running, and put Sally down gently.

"Wait... Does anyone have their phones on them?" Tails mused, as he looked at everyone.

Rouge, Amy and Blaze nodded, and got their phones out. Tails took them, threw them to the ground, and stomped all three of them underfoot.

"What the hell, Tails! That was my new phone!" Amy yelled angrily.

"I had to do that. Nicole could use them to track us." Tails replied.

Then they heard a noise coming from one of the bushes.

"Who's there!?" Sonic growled, taking a defensive stance.

"Don't worry... It's just me." Echoed a mysterious female voice.

A red female fox wearing black clothes came out of the bush.

"Fiona!" Everyone gasped.

"What are ya'll doin' here?!" Bunnie demanded.

"The same reason as you guys..." Fiona then looked at Sally. " Your bloody tamagotchi sent out those robots, and they started taking everyone, including Scourge." The vixen growled, as she walked towards them.

"And you escaped?" Sally asked.

"Yeah." Said Fiona.

"So, do you know what's going to happen to them?" Asked Blaze.

"No..." Fiona admitted.

Then they Heard the sound of robots coming.

"Oh gods!... They're coming!" Amy cried.

Everyone ran, but the sound of robotic footsteps was getting closer and closer. The group quickly hid behind a rocky mound.

"I... I don't think we can escape from them." Tails said, as he looked at the others.

Fiona looked around, spotting a gleam of metallic armour, and then look at the others, her former friends. She steeled herself, and jumped atop the rocks.

"Alright... You idiots make a run for it." Fiona commanded, as she ran off from the heroes. "Hey, bolt-boys! Come and get me! I'll bet that this is one fox you can't catch!"

She ran away from the others, and sure enough, robots turned and followed after her.

"What is she doing?" Tails gasped, watching with something akin to horror as his crush was chased by the droids.

"I think she's distracting the robots, so that we can make a run for it." Sonic mused.

"That much is obvious." Sally added.

Then Sonic and the group made a run for it, Tails looking sadly over his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Fiona was running from the robots. " That all you got!?" Fiona jeered.

But then one of the robots fired out a net, straight at Fiona, which tangled her legs up. She fell to the ground, and the robots grabbed her.

"Subject capture: Complete." Droned one of the robots.

"We will report back to base." Another of the robots added.

"Halt... Subject Image identifies her as Fiona Fox... Subject is on list from Mistress Iron Nicole... She will be taken to her immediately." One of the robots broke in.

"Wait, what! No... No, you are not taking me to that bitch!" Fiona yelled, as she was carried off by the robots, ready to be taken to Iron Nicole.

Meanwhile...

Sonic and the others were running far away from the robots.

"Okay... I think we lost them." Sonic panted as he stopped running, and released Sally once more.

Soon enough everybody stopped.

"Yeah, but it's only a matter of time before they catch us again... We need to find a place to hide." Said Blaze.

Tails, nodded, before flying up and scouting around. Eventually, he saw something in the ground, dropping back towards it.

"Hmm... what's this?" He mused, as he crouched down to see what it was.

It turns out it was a door handle, which he pulled up. The door opened out of the ground.

"Hey everyone! I found somewhere we can hide!" Tails beamed, as he run back to the others, and led them to the door.

"What is it or... Where is it?" Asked Sally.

"I don't know, but let's find out." The fox replied.

The group went into the hole in the ground, and discovered that it was a tunnel. They went down the tunnel, and close the door behind them. Rouge pulled out a torch and turned it on, as they walked through the corridors, until they finally enter a big room. Sally found a switch and pulled it, and the lights turned on, revealing a concrete room with dust and cobwebs.

"What is this place?" Bunnie asked.

Amy looked around and saw a sign on the wall. She walked over to it and saw that it was a map of the tunnels and rooms of the place. Tails went after her to what the sign was.

"Oh my gods... This place is a Communications bunker from the Great War with the Overlanders." He announced, surprised.

"Oh yes... I remember the last few days of that. My father told me about the rest." Sally murmured.

"You're telling me? My parents fought in that war. Sonic's too. And Uncle Chuck." Tails replied.

"Okay, everyone... I think we can stay here... For Now." Sonic decided, as the group began to settle.

Meanwhile, in Robotropolis...

Iron Nicole was sitting on newly built throne, in a newly built throne room. Then, the doors slid open, revealing a robot carrying Fiona, still in the net.

"Mistress Iron Nicole. We have captured Fiona Fox, as per your orders." Said the robot.

"Ah, good work, put her down the floor... I will sort our dear little guest out... And tell the other robots to start the 'process' on everyone who they bring in." Iron Nicole commanded, as she levitated off of her throne and floated to the robot and her captive vixen.

The robot pulled Fiona out of the net, but put handcuffs on her, then put her on the floor and left the room.

"Now that we're alone, how are you feeling?" Iron Nicole asked, smirking.

"How am I? How am I!? Your fucking robots are taking over the world, you're capturing everyone, and doing Aurora-knows-what to them, and now I'm-" Fiona ranted, only to be cut off when Iron Nicole kissed her on the lips.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes, before Fiona pull back from Iron Nicole, shocked, and out of breath.

"What the fuck was that!?" Fiona yelled.

"Just having a little taste, because you see, Fiona... You are going to go through a little change of mindset." Iron Nicole replied, as she put a hand on Fiona's cheek, rubbing her thumb against it.

"And what the hell is that supposed to me..a...n..." Fiona growled, trailing off and freezing, with her eyes wide-open.

"That's it, my dear... That kiss I gave you had some of my nanites in it, which I transferred into you. At this moment, they are in your head waiting, for my orders... Now listen... You are going to be my pet from now on... You will do everything I say without question, and you will no longer be attracted to men, especially disgusting brutes like Scourge. You will be attracted to women, and thus, you will be a lesbian. You love only me and your fellow slaves... Do you understand?" Iron Nicole whispered, as she looked Fiona in the eye.

"... Yes... my Mistress." Fiona droned.

"Good. Now, my pet..." said Iron Nicole, as she took the handcuffs off of her new convert. "Take off your clothes."

"Yes, my Mistress." Fiona said, as she methodically stripped naked, her movements becoming more organic as she did so, and her new personality settled in.

Iron Nicole floated back to her throne and sat on it "Now, come over here, my pet." She ordered, grinning seductively, as the brainwashed vixen began to strut towards her, shaking her pert backside, as a blank, gormless smile played across her lips.


	2. Rouge 2

Iron Nicole was sitting on her throne, watching her new slave, Fiona, taking her clothes off, slowly, finally removing her bra, and letting her perky breasts bounce free. When Fiona was finished, Nicole pointed at her, beckoning.

"Come here, my pet... I've got something for you." Nicole coaxed, with a smile.

"Yes Mistress." Said Fiona, as she walked over to Iron Nicole.

When she got to the throne, Iron Nicole formed a cloud of nanites into a new shape. It was a metal collar with a name tag attached. The text on it read "Fiona Fox, Property of Empress Iron Nicole."

"I had this collar specially made for you." Nicole beamed, as she showed the collar to Fiona.

"Really? For me, Mistress?" Fiona gasped, as she look at the collar with a sweet, giddy smile on her face.

"Yes, my dear pet. Once I put this on you, it will never come off. Do you understand?" The lynx asked.

"Yes, I do Mistress."

Nicole closed the collar around Fiona's neck and once the *click* of the catch was heard, the nanites fused together, stuck in place. It would never come undone again.

"It looks perfect on you, Fiona... Now come with me." Nicole chuckled, as she got up from her throne. "It's time go to go bed now, and you're going to be sleeping in my room, from now on."

"Yes Mistress." The brainless vixen nodded, as she was about to follow, only to be stopped by Nicole's raised hand.

"Ah ah ahhh, Fiona, you are my _pet_, and pets don't walk on two feet, do they?"

"No, Mistress."

"How do pets walk?"

"On all fours."

"So walk on all fours."

"Yes, Mistress." Fiona replied, dropping to her knees, and crawling after her owner.

"Now, that's a good pet..." Nicole giggled, petting Fiona's head. "... and because of that, I'm going to have some fun with you, if you know what I mean."

"Thank you, my Mistress." Fiona blushed, as she padded behind Nicole, to her room.

***

Meanwhile in the (formerly) abandoned bunker...

It's now been a day since Iron Nicole started her conquest of the world. Sonic, Sally, Tails, Amy, Bunnie, Blaze and Rouge are now hiding in an abandoned bunker from the Great War with the Overlanders. Everyone is looking around the bunker to learn their way around the place.

"Hey gang, I found the the bathroom! But... don't go to in yet." Tails shouted out to the others around the bunker.

"Great Tails!... Okay, everyone back to the briefing room!" Sally called back to the others.

After a few minutes everyone was in the briefing room.

"Okay everyone, we've been looking around here for four hours now... So... what have you found?" Sally asked, as she looked at everyone around the table.

"I found the the bathroom... it'll need a clean, but it's okay otherwise. Everything ruins and flushes." Tails replied.

"Blaze and I found some beds. We already put them in two separate rooms, one for girls and one for boys, since there's only one couple here." Said Amy.

"Rouge and Ah trahd to fahnd some food and water, but all we got to eat is what we brought from yer home, Sugah-hog, and that's ain't a lot. But for water... We brought a few bottles with us, but we found some bottles of really old wahne, so we're okay for now." Bunnie added.

"Well, not really." Tails shrugged. "Amy and I are only just legal age for alcohol, and we don't really want to be inebriated during this."

"So, what did you and Sally find, Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Well, we all know that this is a communications bunker, right? But Sal and I went into a room and we found some weapons, for those who aren't me, Bunnie, or Blaze." Sonic grinned.

"Weapons?... Really?"

"What kind of weapons?"

Sonic got out a piece of paper.

" We have... 36 rifles, which don't work, 60 knives, 3 longswords, 1 mg 08 Machine gun, with only 340 bullets left, and finally..." Sonic paused as he picked up something from the floor "... 1 mustard gas grenade."

Everyone was shocked and unnerved at what Sonic said.

"Spirit of Chaos, put that down now, Sonic!" Blaze gasped.

"It's okay. The pin's stuck, so no one is going to die." Sonic replied, trying to calm them down.

"Well, still not a good idea to play with it like a baseball."

"Now, on to the next priority... What are we going to do about Iron Nicole?" Sally asked. "I know the real Nicole is still in there. If we can get her free, then she can delete Iron Nicole and everything can go back to normal."

"I think we should send someone to go into Robotropolis, and see what's going on there."

"I concur... And I suggest Rouge for the mission." Tails nodded, looking at the bat.

"Why me?"

"Because you've worked as a spy for GUN for five years, and thus, you have the skills to do this."

"Okay... but... I am... you know what, no, I''m not going out there!"

"Alright... Who votes for Rouge to go and spy on them?"

Everyone, bar Rouge, raised their hand.

"Well... I guess you'll be going then."

"Bastard." Rouge hissed.

An hour later...

Everyone was at the exit door of the bunker to say goodbye to Rouge, as she leaves for her mission.

"Okay, I go in, see what's going on, and come back here, right?" Rouge asked.

"Yup, that's it." Sonic nodded.

"Okay then... Bye." Rouge nodded, as she moved to open the door.

"Oh if you find Fiona... Please tell her that we're okay, and thank her." Sally said, as Rouge opened her wings.

"Hm?"

"She saved us from the robots... If she didn't... we all would be captured."

"Roger that."

It took her a couple of hours to get to Robotropolis, but she managed to get through the security without alarming the robots. She hid in a large building where a few of the captured males were being held. They were in cages, so there weren't any robots inside the building, luckily. As she hid in the darkness, she saw a familiar face in one of the cages.

"Knuckles!" She gasped, flying to the appropriate cage.

"Rouge!?... What are you doing here?" Knuckles replied, surprised to see her.

"I'm here to see what's going on... Do you know what's happening?"

" All I know is that they are taking everyone from the towns, cities, villages, everywhere... Even Angel Island."

"What!? Did they take the Master Emerald?"

" ... Yes... They put it in the castle along with the Chaos Emeralds."

"Oh fuck... The castle?"

"Yes... That's where Nicole is too." Knuckles confirmed. "What happened to her, anyway?"

"Virus left in Eggman's mainframes."

"Ouch."

"Sally thinks it can be fixed. Do you know where Fiona is?"

" No." Said Knuckles.

"Okay... Thank you, Knuckles... I've got to go now, but I promise to come back for you."

"Thanks... Now go!"

With that, Rouge left the building, and headed to the castle. It took her another hour to get into the Castle, but she again managed to avoid alerting the guards.

When she got inside. there were no robots around, fortunately. As she was walking, she did see robots at the walls, but they were turned off. When she got to the throne room, however, it was empty. She heard somebody coming, so she flew up to the ceiling, and stayed quiet. Then Iron Nicole entered the room, wearing a purple nightgown, with her hair loose. Really, if not for the red eyes, she'd look like the normal Nicole.

"Aaaaahhh... That was a nice little 'sleep', don't you think, Fiona?" Nicole asked, as she smiled and sat on her throne.

"Yes, it was, my Mistress." Fiona replied, still naked and crawling on the floor, with her womanhood dripping love-juices, as she followed Nicole. Rouge was shocked at the state Fiona was in, but she kept quiet. Iron Nicole sat on her throne, and Fiona sat on a big cushion next to the throne, which had her name embroidered onto it.

"Oh, such a good pet." Nicole praised, as she petted the mindless vixen.

"Thank you, Mistress." Fiona beamed, eyes focused entirely on the lynx's visage.

"Do you like being my pet?"

"Serving as your pet and plaything is the greatest honour I could ever have, Mistress."

"I am pleased, Fiona, because within the next few days, the whole of Mobius will be mine to control, and I'm going to have more slaves, more pets, more playthings, which means you're going to have fun with me, and with your fellow pets and slaves. Does that sound good to you?"

"Yes... It will be perfect, Mistress." Fiona purred, already fantasising. She closed her eyes, imagining it, then sniffed the air, as something reached her nostrils.

"Is there something wrong, my dear?" Nicole asked, looking at Fiona with a worried expression.

"Yes... *sniff* *sniff* *sniff* there is something in the air... *sniff* *sniff* *sniff*... I smell cheap perfume."

Rouge was getting nervous, and starting to sweat. One sweat drop rolled down her face and fell to the floor. Immediately, both Nicole and Fiona looked up.

"Well... looks like we have company, Fiona." Nicole smirked, as she snapped her fingers, and some robots appeared. "Get her!"

Rouge flew away from the robots, passing through corridors, and managing to outrun, or rather, outfly them.

"Ha ha ha, run run as fast you can! You can't catch me, I'm-" She sang, flying backwards, only to crash in to a wall, because she wasn't looking where she was going. "Ow..."

The robots picked up Rouge, and took her to Nicole, dumping her in front of them.

"We have captured the intruder for you."

"Good... Put her in some handcuffs, and leave us."

The robots did as they were ordered, binding Rouge and filing out neatly.

"Well... You've been a very naughty bat... Spying on me is one thing you should not have done..." Nicole whispered, as she stood up from her throne and hovered over to her captive.

"What did you do to Fiona?!" Rouge yelled angrily, watching her former rival wipe some of her juices onto her finger, then push the finger into her mouth, slurping it off, as she smiled adoringly at Nicole.

"Oh, I just put some of my nanites into her, and used them to manipulate her mind. She is now my slave and pet for the rest of her life, and she loves me for it, don't you, Fiona?"

"Yes, Mistress. I love you."

"Good girl. And you, Rouge, will be joining her."

"What!? No, I will never become your- Rouge yelled, only to be cut off a second time when Nicole kissed her on the lips. The kiss lasted for a minutes or so, and when she broke the kiss, the lynx looked between Rouge and Fiona, smirking.

"Yes, you will."

"No, I-" Rouge tried to say, only to freeze, with her eyes wide-open.

"Yes, Rouge... You belong to me now... and forever." Nicole smiled triumphantly.


	3. Amy and Blaze 3

Nicole's New World (Chapter 3: Amy and Blaze)

It has now been a day since rouge went on her mission to spy on Iron Nicole. Everyone in the bunker was getting worried about her, but they tried not to think about it,distracting themselves with tidying up around the bunker. Sonic and Sally were sweeping up the floors, Tails was trying to fix one of the radios to see if there were signals being sent. Blaze was sorting out the rations of food and water, and Amy and Bunnie were cleaning up the bathroom.

When everyone was finished, they went to the briefing room to plan what to do next.

"Guys... It's been a whole day since Rouge left... She could be captured... Or worse..." Said Amy as she was worried about her.

"I know... It was supposed to be an in and out job but... I don't know if she's coming back." Sally sighed.

"By the way, Tails how's the radio? Have you managed to fix it?" Sonic asked, looking at Tails.

"Well yeah, I have fixed it but... It can only receive messages, not send them." Tails explained.

"Well that's good in a way... That way Nicole can't find us." Blaze shrugged.

"Is there anyone on the radio?" Bunnie asked.

"... No... I had one last night but... It's gone now." Tails said, his eyelids drooping.

The room fell silent for a moment.

"This is getting worse and worse each day." Sonic murmured.

"Okay, I think one of us should go and bring back Rouge from Robotropolis, or at least find out where she is, if Nicole did get her. Fiona too." Said Sally, as she looked at everyone.

"I'll go." Said Blaze as she raised her hand.

"Are you sure?" Sally pressed.

"Yes."

"I'll go too, Sally." Amy broke in.

"Amy?... You're going too?" Sonic asked, slightly concerned. When it came to looking after herself, Amy had an appalling track record.

" I am." Said Amy.

"Okay, you two will leave tomorrow. Try not to get too far separated."

"Right" Said Amy and Blaze in unison.

"Alright... *yawn* I think it's time to go to sleep now." Said Sonic, as he stretched and yawned.

"Yeah I'm tired." Tails nodded, as he walked out of the room. "Goodnight!"

"'Night."

In the morning, Amy and Blaze were getting ready to go and find Rouge and Fiona in Robotropolis.

"Hey girls." Sonic called, as he walked to the girls.

"Yes, what is it Sonic?" Said Blaze.

"I just want to give these to you." Said Sonic, as he gave the girls two of the rifles which don't work.

"But... these guns are useless." Amy protested.

"Yeah, but the bayonets on them can help you."

"Against robots?!"

"Well, at least its something."

The girls looked at each other for a few moments before turning their gaze back at Sonic. They snapped their fingers, and a fireball appeared in Blaze's palm, while Amy's hammer took form in her hands.

"Okay, point made." Sonic grinned. "This is why Sal does the planning and I just follow them."

"You never follow her plans. Only reason she hasn't fired you is because you're her boyfriend." Blaze laughed.

"True."

"But thanks all the same, Sonic." Amy beamed.

"You're welcome, girls." Sonic smiled, as he turned to leave.

"Sonic?" Amy called.

Sonic stopped walking, and turned to look at Amy. "Yeah?"

Amy ran over to Sonic, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Wha... What was that for?" Sonic asked, surprised at Amy's bold gesture.

"Just in case if we don't see each other again, I mean, as our real selves... I know you and I wouldn't work in a relationship, but still." Said Amy.

Sonic smiled at Amy. "You'll always be my friend, Ames."

"Thank you, Sonic." She smiled back, as they hugged, before, joining Blaze, Amy climbed out of the bunker and started walking to Robotropolis.

Meanwhile in Robotropolis...

Nicole was sitting on her bed, with Fiona lying next to her, her head on the lynx's lap. They were waiting for Rouge to come out of the dressing room.

"Are you nearly finished, Rouge?" Nicole asked, waiting patiently and petting Fiona.

"Yes Mistress... I 'm done now." Rouge replied, as she came out of the dressing room. She was wearing a black bra, black panties, long black gloves, long black leather heeled boots, a black jacket, and a metal collar with a name tag attached. The text on it read "Rouge the Bat, Property of Empress Iron Nicole".

"You look beautiful and sexy, Rouge." Nicole praised. "Now listen... From now on, you are not just my slave but... You are my hunter, or rather, huntress. Basically, you will capture anyone who is not part of my Empire and bring them to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my Mistress... I am your slave and huntress." Rouge repeated, as she smiled and bowed to Iron Nicole.

"Good girl... now, how about you and Fiona play a game to test your hunting capabilities? In effect, hide and seek?" Nicole suggested.

"Yes Mistress, that would be fun." Said Rouge, with a smile on her face.

"Good." Said Nicole. "Is that okay with you, Fiona?"

"Yes Mistress. Anything you ask for is okay with me." Fiona beamed.

"Good. Now, you will have a three minute head-start. And run on two legs, this is supposed to be a challenge." Nicole went on.

"Thank you, Mistress."

"Good pet." Nicole purred, as she kissed Fiona passionately on the lips. After a minute of kissing, she broke it off, and patted Fiona's backside. "Now, go and run along, my pet."

With that, Fiona ran out of the room to go and hide.

"I think this is going to be a good day... Don't you agree, Rouge?" Asked Nicole, as she turned to look at Rouge.

"Yes Mistress... It will." Rouge as she looked at Nicole with a grin.

Meanwhile, Amy and Blaze managed to get into Robotropolis through the sewer system.

"Oh god, it stinks down here!" Amy whined, as she followed Blaze through the sewer.

"Well it IS a sewer... Idiot." Blaze replied.

After a while of walking through the sewer, they found a ladder to a manhole cover, and decided to get out of the sewer that way. They lifted the manhole cover, and checked to see if the coast was clear, realising that the hole was in the middle of a street.

"Okay... The coast is clear Blaze." Amy whispered, spotting no robots.

They open the manhole cover fully, and get out of the sewer.

"Right... So... Where shall we look?" Asked Blaze, as she looked at Amy.

"My best guess is probably there." Said Amy as she pointed at the Castle.

"I was thinking the same thing."

It took the girls about a hour to get to the walls of the Castle, ducking into alleyways to avoid roobt patrols, and skulking in the darkness.

"Okay... The walls look climbable." Said Blaze.

"That's easy for you to say. I can't climb that wall."

"Oh, alright... Climb on my back, and I can carry the both of us up the wall."

Amy climb on Blaze's back, and Blaze slowly clambered up the wall. After about forty fleet of climbing, they managed to get into the castle through a window.

"Thank you Blaze." Said Amy, letting go of Blaze.

"You're welcome..." Blaze panted. "Okay, you go that way Amy, and I'll go this way."

"Okay." Said Amy.

Both girls went their separate ways, to see if Rouge or Fiona were in the Castle. After a while walking and looking, Amy couldn't find Rouge, Fiona, or anyone for that fact. Then Amy heard footsteps coming, and she quickly dove into a room where she could hide.

"Oh... That was Close." Amy sighed.

"Amy?" Said a familiar voice.

Amy gasped, and turned around to see a naked red fox wearing a metal collar.

"Fiona! What are you doing here?!" Amy gasped, shocked and surprised at Fiona's condition.

"Well... I am hiding from Rouge." Fiona replied, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"What!?"

Then the door slammed open, revealing a smiling Rouge.

"Found you... and look what we have here." Rouge smirked, looking at Fiona and Amy.

Meanwhile, Blaze was looking around to see if she could find her friends by herself. When she entered the next room, it was dark, so she couldn't see where she was going. Then the light turned on revealing, that she was in the throne room and that Nicole was seated on her throne.

"Well... How are you Blaze?" Nicole asked, as she looked at Blaze with a smile.

Blaze was shocked and surprised, so she tried to run out of the room, only for the door to quickly shut, trapping her inside with Nicole.

"Let me out!" Shouted Blaze, as she unleashed a stream of fire on the door.

"Oh, don't get too worked up..." Nicole chuckled. "Now come here my dear."

"Go to hell!"

Nicole sighed, snapped her fingers, and a pair of robotic hands came out of the floor. The hands grabbed Blaze and brought her to Nicole.

"Let me go, you-" Said Blaze but was cut off by Nicole's hand on her mouth.

"Now now... That's not how a lady should speak." Said Nicole as she looked into Blaze's eyes and covered her mouth. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Enter." Nicole commanded.

The door opened, revealing Rouge, who was holding a knocked out Amy, with Fiona beside her.

"Ah, you're back... What happened to her?" Nicole asked, concerned for the knocked-out Amy.

"Well, Mistress... She was with Fiona when I found her. When I walked in she stepped back and hit a bookshelf. Then some books hit her on the head. But don't worry, she's fine." Rouge explained.

"I see... Send her to the hospital sector, to get her a check."

"Yes Mistress." Rouge saluted, standing to attention.

"Oh, and keep an eye on her."

"Yes Mistress." Rouge nodded, leaving to take Amy to the hospital sector.

"Now, Fiona... come here." command, looking at the kneeling vixen.

"Yes Mistress." Fiona nodded, walking over to Iron Nicole.

"Good girl... You helped find Amy, and bring her to me. You're definitely going to get a reward for this." Said Nicole as bent down and petted Fiona's head.

"Thank you Mistress, thank you so much!" Fiona beamed, blushing scarlet, as she rubbed her muzzle against Nicole's hand. Nicole smiled, and kissed the vixen's forehead.

"What have you done to Fiona and Rouge, you bloody computer!?" Blaze shouted, trying escape the grip of the robot hands.

"Oh, I almost forgot about you Blaze." Nicole grinned as she stood up and turned to face Blaze.

"Stay away from me!" Blaze hissed, turning her head away from Nicole.

"Ah don't be scared, my dear." Nicole cooed grabbing Blaze's chin, and making Blaze look at her. "You will be just fine."

Be continued.


	4. Tails 4

It's been a week since Blaze and Amy went on their mission, but they haven't come back to the bunker. Now only Sonic, Sally, Tails and Bunnie are left. Not only that, the food and water is running out. Everybody was in the newly made living room. Sonic was cleaning his shoes, Sally and Tails were trying to think of another plan, Bunnie was cleaning the MG 08 machine gun.

"Agh! I'm so freaking bored!" Sonic yelled with frustration, slipping his footwear back on.

"Sonic..." Sally said, concerned.

"I can't take anymore! I have been in this bunker for nearly two weeks now, and in all that time we've only sent our friends to risk their lives, and they haven't come back! Added that Fiona of all people sacrificed her own freedom to protect us, when she could have just run off and let Nicole get us all in one go!"

Sally hugged Sonic tightly, resting her head against his chest.

"I know it's hard, but we're trying find a way to stop her... We all know the risks, Sonic. We never would have taken up the fight against people like Eggman unless we were willing to take those risks." She said quietly.

"I know, but-"

"Look at it this way. No matter what happens, we'll be together again. Either we win, Nicole is freed, and they rejoin us, or we lose, they brainwash us, and we join _them_." Tails broke in, shrugging.

"Dark way o' lookin' at it, Sugah..." Bunnie added.

"Sorry, it's just..."

"Fiona." Sally finished.

"Yeah... We just got her back, and now she's somewhere in that city, mindlessly doing whatever she's told by that sick freak that's taken over Nicole." Tails sighed.

"Oh, don't say such things..." Bunnie admonished, though, she didn't sound sure. "So what's the plan, Sally-girl?"

"I... I don't have a plan... Yet. We need confirmation of what Nicole is up to. Tails' theory is highly likely, but we need to know more. But... at the same time, I don't want to send anyone else out there." Sally replied, scratching her chin.

"Can Ah make a suggestion?"

"Go for it."

"Well, ya know we're runnin' out of food and water. So Ah think Ah should go out into the wood and look for some. Until we're fully supplahd, we won't send anybody to Nicole's castle."

"Sounds good. You go out tomorrow, and we'll be back on some kind of even keel." Sally smiled.

"Okay, everyone I think it's time for bed." Sonic sighed, embracing Sally from behind.

"Yeah..." The squirrel nodded. "Well... good night..."

Sonic and Sally headed to their room, and Tails and Bunnie parted ways too.

***

In the morning...

"Sonic! Sonic! Wake up!" Sally shouted, frantic.

"Unf... What is it, Sal?" Groaning as she shook him.

"It's Tails!"

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's gone!"

"What, where?!" Sonic gasped, sitting bolt-upright.

"I don't know, but Bunnie said she saw him going to bed, so I think he left during the night..."

"We've gotta find him!"

"He couldn't gone that far..."

***

A few minutes later, Sonic, Sally and Bunnie were in the briefing room.

"Where can he have got to?" Sally pondered.

"He's probably still in the woods..." Sonic suggested.

"If that's the case, Ah can go after him while there's still time." Bunnie smiled.

"Thanks, Bunnie, but I think I'll be able to find him faster." Sonic replied, stretching. "And I've been itching for a run."

"Are you sure, Sonic?" Sally asked.

"I am, Sal. They won't be able to catch me."

"Okay..."

***

Meanwhile, somewhere in the forest, Tails was flying towards the city.

'I've got to save Fiona and the others...' He thought to himself.

Then Tails stopped hearing odd sounds coming from a clearing. Tails was surprised at what he saw: Iron Nicole was sitting on a regular lawn chair, with Blaze standing beside her, wearing a metal collar and a dark purple guard's uniform. They were watching Rouge and Fiona playing catch.

"Ah, it's a nice day don't you think, Blaze?" Iron Nicole asked, suggestively stroking Blaze's backside.

"Yes Mistress, thank you for bringing us out here." Blaze replied.

"You're welcome, and I see you are enjoying being my one of my personal guards."

"I am, Mistress, though I question why you need a bodyguard."

"Well, I don't want robots to keep guarding me. Besides I prefer having my slave to do it."

"But you're so strong, so powerful. I'm surprised that you need protection."

"You'd be surprised... but I can sense that we have a guest."

"Where!?"

Blaze pulled out her sword, flames igniting along its edge, as both Rouge and Fiona ran to Nicole's side.

"Is there something wrong, Mistress?" Fiona asked, clinging to her owner's leg. Nicole stroked Fiona, holding her close, and petting her.

"No, dear. We have a visitor, but he's no threat. Show yourself, my young friend. We mean no harm." She commanded. With that, Tails came out of the bushes, and showed himself.

"Hello, Tails." Iron Nicole smirked.

"What have you done to them... Where's Amy?!" The young fox yelled.

"Amy is busy at work. I didn't need her talents. As for the others, I have given them a happy, simple life, and taken away their worries. Rouge, bring him to me."

Tails turned, and tried to run, but Rouge divebombed him, and brought him to Iron Nicole. As he approached, Tails noticed that Iron Nicole seemed taller, more like an adult than her teenage form from before. She smiled kindly at him, and gently stroked his chin.

"I know why you're here..." She whispered.

"No, you don't!"

"It's rude to interrupt, dear, and yes, I do know. I can read you like a book. You're here for Fiona." The lynx retorted, as Tails said nothing. "Your silence is confirmation enough."

"Whatever..." Tails growled. "Just let me go, and free my friends!"

"My dear..." Nicole sighed, hugging Tails, and gesturing for Fiona to do the same, trapping the blushing fox between their bodies. "They are free. They are safe and happy, free of all their burdens, in my embrace. I am bringing peace, prosperity, and order to the people. So instead, you will be joining us."

"I don't think so!"

Tails squirmed free from the two, and ran as fast as he could, back into the woods.

"Oh, now this is getting interesting. Rouge, Fiona, chase after him and bring him back."

"Yes Mistress!" The girls replied.

The two sprinted after him, Rouge taking to the air. She caught sight of the fox, and directed Fiona towards him. The vixen nodded, and pursued, spotting him up ahead, as Rouge dove down in front of him. He broke left, but Fiona moved to block him, catching hold of one of his tails.

"Fiona! Let go!" He shouted, dropping something as he stumbled. Fiona pulled him down, and trapped him in a tight hug, pinning him under her body.

"Good work Fiona, I will tell the Mistress that you were the one who got him." Rouge praised, landing beside the two vulpines.

"Thank you, Rouge, now we better go back with him."

"Fiona... Please snap out of it and come with me." Tails pleaded, fighting the embrace.

"I don't want to, Tails. Mistress has given me a home, and a happy life, and she'll do the same for you." Fiona giggled, kissing Tails' cheek, and stood up, as Rouge helped her carry him back. After a few minutes they brought him back to Iron Nicole, who smiled warmly, as Tails was forced to his knees in front of her, once again trapped in a hug by Fiona.

"My Mistress, Fiona has captured Tails for you." Rouge said.

"Well, you are a good pet, aren't you?" Nicole smirked.

"Yes, I am..." Fiona nodded.

"And Tails, running away wasn't very nice, was it?" Nicole admonished.

"What are you going to do with me?!" Tails asked, nervously.

"I am a forgiving woman, so you won't be punished. Your treatment will be the same as planned."

"And that is?"

"You'll be joining Fiona as a nice little pet." She replied, her answer causing Fiona to wag her tail excitedly.

"I am not going to be your good little boy!"

"I know. You're going to be my good little girl." Nicole corrected.

"What!?... No! You are not going to turn me in to a girl!"

"I am. But not yet. I don't have the means to physically alter you here, and I'm not spoiling the day for my girls. We can work on the "good" part, though."

"What good part?"

"Of "Good little girl.""

Iron Nicole got out the same metal collar that Fiona, Rouge and Blaze had. She put the collar on Tails's neck and connected a leash to it, and the other end of the leash to Fiona's collar.

"Now you can't escape... Fiona, you can play with Tails, but no funny business."

"Oh, thank you, Mistress!" Fiona squealed, stroking Tails' chest, and beginning to kiss his neck.

***

A few hours passed, and Tails had been dragged around by Fiona, as she played with Rouge. Then, as Fiona had a little nap, Tails reluctantly rested his head on her breasts, and went to sleep too, feeling her soft, fluffy tail wrap around his body.

***

Later, Iron Nicole walked over to the sleeping pair. Fiona opened her eyes and looked at her owner.

"It's time to go, Fiona." She said softly, petting the vixen. She smiled warmly, as she leashed her again.

"Okay, Mistress." She nodded. "Should I wake Tails?"

"No... You can carry him while he sleeps."

"Yes Mistress."

Fiona picked Tails up and carried him in her arms, as they went back to the city.

"Mistress, should we change his gender while he sleeps, or let him wake up and feel it?" Fiona asked.

"We'll change his gender while he sleeps, and when he wakes up, he... or she... will see her new body, and then I will infect her with my nanites, like I did with you and the others."

"Yes Mistress."

***

Meanwhile, at the bunker...

"It's been hours now... Where they have gone?" Sally wondered, panic in her voice.

"Oh don't worry, Sally-girl. Ah'm sure they're fine." Bunnie replied.

Then they heard the sound of the door opening and closing. Bunnie got the machine gun ready, but to her relief, it was Sonic. Sally rushed over and hugged him.

"Sonic, you're okay!" Sally gasped. "Wait... where's Tails?"

"I didn't find him... But as I was looking for him, I found his watch."

"No... Come on, we've got to go back out there!" Sally said, slipping back into her panic.

"Wait... there's a message on it..." Sonic said, inspecting the item again.

"Quick, play it." Sally ordered.

Sonic pressed a button on the watch, playing the message.

"Hey guys!" The hologram of Tails shouted, in a worried tone of voice. "I'm sorry about running way but... I had to find Fiona and the others and... I found them and... You remember when I said they might be hypnotised? Well... They are... Iron Nicole turned them into her playthings, except for Amy, Iron Nicole said she's working in the factories... I've got to go now- Fiona, let go!"

"Oh no..."

"What kind of work is Amy is doing? It doesn't seem suited for her..." Sonic mused.

***

Meanwhile in one of Iron Nicole's factories. Amy was operating a set of levers in a set sequence, on the production line.

"Work makes Mistress happy, Mistress makes me happy!" She droned.

***

Back at the bunker...

"This is awful..." Sally murmured.

"Tails is too smart to be turned, right?" Sonic asked.

"Nicole is... persuasive..."

***

Meanwhile in Robotropolis.

Iron Nicole lead Fiona, who was still carrying Tails, to a lab in the palace, where the vixen put the sleeping fox on a table.

"He is ready, Mistress." Fiona beamed.

"Excellent..." Nicole smiled.

The lynx waved her hands, and Tails' body was coated completely in nanites. After a few minutes the nanites broke away, revealing a tall, slender vixen with large breasts, soft fur, and long, blonde hair.

"Wake up, my dear." Iron Nicole commanded, nudging her. Tails groaned, as Fiona stroked her namesakes.

"Ah... Where... Where am I-" She mumbled, stopping when she looked down and saw her new body. "What have you done to me!?"

"I told you that you would be a good girl." Nicole giggled.

"Turn me back now!" Tails demanded.

"Why would I want to do that?" She asked.

"If you don't, I'll-" Tails began, only to be cut off when Iron Nicole kissed her on the lips. "Mmph!"

Fiona started to rub her friend's breasts.

"They are big and soft, Mistress." Fiona cooed. Iron Nicole broke the kiss, and looked at Tails with a smile.

"Now my nanites are within you, making their way to your brain."

"What are yo-" Tails yelped, blushing heavily, only to be cut off again, as nanites reached her brain and started to adjust her mindset, gradually deleting what remained of her old personality, in favour a new one, feminine and obedient.

"How do you feel now, my dear?" Iron Nicole asked. Tails moaned, but didn't say a word, still fighting back. Fiona hugged Tails, running her fingers through the new vixen's hair, still cooing softly.

"It's okay, Tails... Just let go... Let go, and you and I will be together forever." She coaxed, kissing her. Tails stopped squirming, and relaxed. She moaned again, this time out of pleasure, as a smile crept onto her face.

"I'll say it again... How do you feel now, my dear?"

"I feel... feel... perfect." Tails smiled, opening her glazed eyes.

"Good girl... Who do you serve?"

"You, my Mistress..."

"Good girl..." Iron Nicole smiled, giving Tails a kiss on the lips, as the vixen kissed back, embracing her. "Mmm, very good girl."

"I love you, Mistress!"

"I'm sure that you do, and not just me, but your fellow slaves as well, of course."

"Yes Mistress!"

Iron Nicole smiled, and created another collar.

"Once you put this on, you will be my obedient pet, just like Fiona."

"Whatever you say, Mistress."

"And take a look at the tag. That's your new name." Nicole commanded. Tails peered closer, and read the name on the tag, which said "Tailsko".

"I love it, Mistress." The newly-renamed Tailsko purred, Iron Nicole put her new collar on her neck. The collar's ends fused together, leaving it stuck around her neck forever.

"And I have just one more alteration..." Nicole announced, covering Fiona in nanites too. When the cocoon opened, the red vixen had gained an extra tail as well.

"Perfect. Two matching foxy lesbians as my obedient, loving pets." She purred, tickling the kneeling girls behind the ears.

"We are happy to serve you Mistress." Tailsko and Fiona beamed. Nicole sat on the table, between them both, as they snuggled up with her, kissing her cheeks.

"You two are so cute." She giggled. Then a door opened, revealing a blue bird wearing a maid outfit.

"Empress, we are ready to start brainwashing and changing the genders of the population. We are waiting for your orders." The maid announced.

"Wait for a while... I want to catch the remaining escapees before we spread my influence over the whole planet." Iron Nicole replied.

"As you wish." The maid bowed, leaving the room and closing the door.

"What remaining escapees?" Tailsko asked.

"Sally, Sonic, and Bunnie, of course." Iron Nicole replied.

"Oh... They are probably at the bunker."

"What?"

"At the same time as you started your takeover, the other escapees and I when into the woods, and now they are hiding in a bunker."

"Fiona... Why didn't you tell me about this?" Nicole demanded.

"I don't know about any bunker." Fiona whimpered.

"Blaze, Rouge?"

"You didn't ask, Mistress. It never came up."

"True, I was caught up with enjoying you. Nevertheless, Tailsko has made me a very happy lynx." Nicole smiled, turning to kiss Tailsko passionately. "That was rather good, Tailsko. Now *yawn* I think it's time for bed, and you, Fiona, Rouge and Blaze are coming as well."

"Thank you, Mistress!" The four slaves giggled.

"And tomorrow... We will be adding three more to our bed..."

Iron Nicole smiled, as she wrapped her arms around Rouge and Blaze's shoulders, and headed for her room, as Tailsko and Fiona crawled after her, tails intertwined.


	5. Bunnie 5

Nicole's new world chapter 5 Sally and Bunnie woke up, and walked to the kitchen. When they got there, they saw Sonic sitting on the chair and lying on the table all depressed. "Sonic... Have you been up all night?" Said Sally as she Worried about sonic. "So what if I have?" Said Sonic as he looked as sally and Bunnie. "... Are ya worried about Tails?" Said Bunnie. "Of course I'm freaking worried about Tails!" Shouted out Sonic to them. "Sonic..." Said Sally in a shy voice. "Sorry, Bunnie... it's just... I didn't mean to snap." Said Sonic. "It's okay." Said Bunnie. "Please come and sit." Said Sonic. Sally and Bunnie walk to the table, and sit down. "Here... Have some of this." Said Sonic as he got out a bottle of wine, and two glasses. "No, we should stay alert and vigilant, just in case." Said Sally as she rejected the glass. "No no it's just water. When I was looking about I found some water but I didn't have anything to get it. So I used a empty bottle of wine to get some." Said sonic as he pouring a glass of water into a glass. Sally takes a drink, and sighs. "It's clear." Said Sally with a smile. "What do you think Bunnie?" Said Sonic as he looked at Bunnie. "Hm? Sorry, I was lost in thought." Said Bunnie as she look at sonic. Then she takes a Glass and take a Sip. "It's good." "So what were you thinking of?" Said Sonic as he was wondering. "Ah was wonderin' how many are left, besahds us three." Said Bunnie with a bit of a Sad Face. Sonic: Yeah... Just three." Said Sonic as he looked into space. Then Sally wraps her arms tightly around Sonic. "it's going to be ok sonic." Said Sally. Then, they hear a knock on the bunker's entrance door. "Tails?" Said Sonic as he jumped of he share "Hold on... Let me check." Said Bunnie as she walked to the door and looks through the peephole. "Oh mah gods!" Said Bunnie with a surprise shocked face. Sally: What is it?" Said Sally with shocked look on she face Bunnie run to the other room, and got out the MG 08 machine gun. "What is it, Bunnie!?" shouted out Sonic at Bunnie. "It's Nicole!" Said Bunnie as she looked at sonic and sally with frighten face. "Oh crap. They must've told her where we are." Said Sonic. Then a flaming sword came through the door and started cutting it open. "No..." Said Sally with scared face. "You two go and hide... Let me handle this. Ah'll tell 'em that you ain't here." Said Bunnie as she was now looking at the door. "Bunnie, we can fight them off together." Said Sonic as he clutches his fists out. "That ain't gonna work, Sugah." Said Bunnie as she then looked at the two. "Thank you, Bunnie... Come on Sonic, follow me!" Said sally as she and sonic ran off just in time, before the door broke wide-open. "Oh Sally... Sonic... Bunnie, are you here?" Said Iron Nicole as she walked inside the bunker. "No, Just me, Nicole." Said Bunnie as she points the gun at Iron Nicole with cross Face. "Don't worry, Mistress. They don't have any bullets. We couldn't find any." Said Tailsko as she appears underneath Iron Nicole's legs. Bunnie was shocked when she saw tails in female form. "What the hoo-hah have ya done ta him!?" Said Bunnie as she looked at Iron Nicole. "Oh just a gender-bend and a little adjustment on her mind." Said Iron Nicole as she pets Tailsko's Head. "You bitch!" Said Bunnie as she fired the gun at them. Iron Nicole and the other girls quickly hide behind a wall. Iron Nicole: You told me that the guns didn't have any bullets!" Said Iron Nicole as she looked at tailsko with surprised look on her face. "Oh... Wait... oh, it's the other guns that don't any bullets. The machine gun has 300 bullets... Sorry Mistress." Said Tailsko with sad face. "And Ah know how to use it!" Said Bunnie to Nicole and the others. "Blaze, if you would be so kind." Said Iron Nicole as she looked at Blaze and nodded. Blaze races fom behind the wall, and cuts the barrel off of the gun with her sword, the molten metal sealing it closed. "Oh shit." Said Bunnie. Blaze grabs Bunnie and puts her on the floor, but Bunnie throws her off, standing up. Her metal arm reforms itself into a laser cannon. Bunnie: Now stay back!" Said Bunnie as she pointing the cannon at them. "I will handle her. Girls, go and find Sonic and Sally." Said Iron Nicole. Then Fiona, tailsko and rouge walked out of the room and, Went to go find sonic and sally. "They are not here!" Said Bunnie as she looked angry at Iron Nicole. "I can read your life signs. You're lying." Said Iron Nicole. Bunnie pause for a moment then she fired her gun at Iron Nicole. But Blaze stop her and hold her. "Blaze, help your fellows. My body is made of mahcines, remember? I can't be hurt." Said Iron Nicole as she looked at Blaze. "yes mistress." Said Blaze as she then ran to her fellows. Leaving Bunnie and Iron Nicole alone. Nicole smirks, her arm splitting apart into a cloud of nanites, which latches onto Bunnie's cybernetics, infesting them. Bunnie: What are you doing to me!?" Said Bunnie with scared face. "Not much yet." Said Iron Nicole as she waved her hand and, Bunnie's limbs seize up and her arm reverts to normal. "There." Said Iron Nicole as she smile. "Let me go!" Said Bunnie. "No." Said Iron Nicole. Meanwhile Sonic and Sally were hide in a room with the door shut. "ok... I think they won't find us in here sally." Said Sonic as he lock the door. "I hope so." Said Sally with scared face. Then Sally saw that Sonic was panicking, so she walked over to him and hugged him. "It's going to be okay, Sonic." Said Sally as she was trying to calm him down. "... I'm sorry it's just-" said Sonic but was cut off when Sally kissed him, pulling him into a tight embrace. Then sally broke the kiss "I love you. And even if we lost in the end, I'm happy that my last moments as a free woman are being shared with you." Said Sally as she looked into sonic's eyes. "I love you too Sal. I ain't got a speech like your's, but I can agree with everything you said. I'm sorry I was so arrogant and self-absorbed, I just wish I could have saved us." Said Soinc as he gives Sally another kiss, lying back and running his fingers through her hair, as the door is kicked open by Rouge and Blaze. "Well, look what we have here." Said Rouge as she than were shocked at site of sally and sonic were making out. But Sonic and Sally ignore them. "Maybe we should leave them, close the door, and wait for mistress." Said Blaze as she looked at rouge with a discuss face. "... Yeah." Said Rouge. With that Blaze and Rouge leave the room and close the door, as Nicole arrives. "Well, have you girls found the others?" Said Iron Nicole as she walked to the girls. "Yes Mistress, but they're having a moment. They didn't even budge when we opened the door." Said Rouge as she pointed at the door. Iron Nicole walked to the door and, look inside the room and saw sally and sonic making out. She pull back and Close the door. "Wait until they are finished, and then we go in." Said Iron Nicole. "Yes mistress... What about Bunnie?" Said Rouge. "She can't move, and Fiona and tailsko are watching her." Said Iron Nicole. "So you haven't changed her then?" Said Blaze with questionable face. "No, I need more nanites so I will do it when we get back." Iron Nicole. "So we will wait until the two are finished, and take them Mistress?" Said Blaze. "Exactly." Said Iron Nicole. With Sonic and Sally... "Sal... Considering what they did to Tails... this is gonna be our last chance... I wanna do it..." Said Sonic. "Alright." Said Sally as she lies back, and opens her legs. "Let's make this the best thing either of us will ever feel." Said Sonic as he bend down to Sally's legs and thrust into sally. "Mhm..." Said Sally in pleasure. An hour or so later... Sonic withdraws, and cleans himself off. "That was great, Sonic. Thank you." Said Sally. "You're welcome, Sal. Thank you as well." Said Sonic as he give sally a kiss one more time. "I love you." Said Sonic as he broke the kiss and looked into Sally's eyes "I love you too." Said Sally as she Done the same and the two stand up. Then the door open revealing Iron Nicole and the others. "Well, I see you two are finished." Said Iron Nicole as she smiled at the two. "I know when I'm beat." Said Sally with cross face and looked at Iron Nicole. "Same here." Said Sonic as he hugged sally. "I know. And thank you for making it easy for yourselves. I promise that you'll enjoy your new lives." Said Iron Nicole as she walked over to them and wraps her arms around them both. "Now, I think it's time to go." Sally was sad to admit what was going to happen "Yes..." Said sally with a bit of sadness in her voice. Sonic just gives a nod, and Nicole leads them out of The Bunker and to a hovercraft, which Tailsko and Fiona have loaded Bunnie into. Sonic and Sally saw Bunnie. "Sorry Bunnie." Said Sally as she looked at Bunnie with a sad face. "We tried. Kinda." Said Sonic as he done the same. Bunnie: It's okay, guys." Said Bunnie with a smile but it had a bit of sadness in it. Sonic and Sally sit down, as the hovercraft takes off. After an hour they made it to the city and landed, when they got out of the hovercraft, sally looked around the city. "You've cleaned the place up a lot... it almost looks..." Said Sally but was cut off by Iron Nicole. "Beautiful? Idyllic?" Said Iron Nicole as she move to Sally's side with smile. "Ah... Yes." Said Sally with a bit of surprise in her voice. "So, what are you going to do to us now?" Said Sonic with a bit of bravery in he voice. "Nothing yet... I am going to do Bunnie first. So you and Sally get some time to yourselves." Said Iron Nicole as she look at the two. "Oh, right." Said Sally. "Blaze, Rouge, can you take Sally and Sonic to one of the spare room?" Said Iron Nicole as she looked at Blaze and Rouge. "Yes Mistress!" Said Blaze and Rouge at the same time. Sonic and Sally walked off with Rouge and Blaze, leaving Bunnie with Iron Nicole, Fiona, and Tailsko. "so...Now what?" Said Bunnie with a bit of worry in her voice. "Now you are going to submit to me. If you are smart, this will be over quickly, and you can live a peaceful existence." Said Iron Nicole as she walked over to her. Bunnie pause for a moment and looked away from her with a sad Face. "Is it going to hurt?" Said Bunnie. Iron Nicole: No, not at all. It actually feels quite good if you let it come." Said Iron Nicole as she grabbed Bunnie's Chin and made her look at Nicole. "... Okay... Just do it." Said Bunnie as she closes her eyes and was ready for what was going to happen. Nicole kisses Bunnie and then she broke it after a minute of it. Then Bunnie open her eyes and smiles. "How do you feel now, Bunnie?" Said Iron Nicole as she looked at Bunnie with a sexy smiles. "I feel... good, Mistress." Said Bunnie as she is now Nicole's slave. "Good to hear. Now, from now on, you will be joining Blaze as my bodyguard." Said Iron Nicole. "Thank you, Mistress." Said Bunnie. Then Iron Nicole got out the same collar that the other girls wear and put it on her neck. Then the two ends fused together. "And now you are mine forever." Said Iron Nicole. "And I am yours forever, Mistress." Bunnie as she looked into Nicole'eyes. Iron Nicole grins, and waves her hand. The nanites swarm around Bunnie's cybernetic limbs, reshaping them into a more elegant form. "there you go... What do you think?" Said Iron Nicole. "I love them, thank you Mistress." Said Bunnie as she looked at her new limbs with a smile. "You're welcome." Said Iron Nicole. "So what are you going to do with Sally and Sonic, Mistress?" Said Bunnie as she now looked at her Mistress. "I'll deal with them tomorrow." Said Iron Nicole. "So what are you gonig to do now Mistress?" Said Bunnie. "Take the converts to bed." Said Iron Nicole. "Okay, Mistress." Said Bunnie. Then Rouge and Blaze returns, after putting sally and sonic in the spare room. "Alright, girls. Let's give Bunnie a nice first night on the job." Said Iron Nicole as she looked at all the girls with a smile. "Yes Mistress." Said The girls at the same time. Iron Nicole leads them to her bedroom. To be continued. 


End file.
